


Help When There is None

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Help, Sweet SlenderMan, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were having a bad day, the whole day your family were making fun of everything you do and hitting you repeatedly. All you wanted was peace but you wouldn't get it. So as you were strolling through the woods you come across this strange but familiar voice, but you don't see who it is. There is however, some strange gentleness to him, and you learn to trust this strange man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Readers POV*  
I really couldn't take the words and hurt anymore, so I waited till night time to sneak off into the woods behind my house, which I do this a lot. After 5 minutes of walking I decided to sit down on my usual tree trunk. I pull out the water bottle I had in my (f/c) hoodie. I don't know what triggered it, maybe the cool water, or the pain all over, but I began to cry. Normally I don't cry, but when I'm out in the silent woods, I feel safe to cry. To let all my emotion out. It was then that I heard a stick break causing me to stop and look around. Maybe I'm going to die, maybe its a serial killer, who cares, I mean, my family wouldn't, I don't have friends, maybe I want to die. I return to crying when a soft and gentle voice spoke out.  
"Why are you crying child?"  
"Who are you and why do you care?"  
"I am simply a man who wants to help, and I care because you are crying and hurting"  
"You shouldn't care about me, I'm just a waste of space. Nothing special"  
I heard him sigh softly.  
"You are not a waste, you have potential and are just going through a rough patch. And if you wish you can tell me about it, maybe I could help."  
He seems like he legit cares, and I have no one else to talk to, I might as well give it a go, maybe he could help.  
-time skip where you tell him all about life,etc-  
"Ah, I see, do you know why they do this?"  
"I really don't know, I mean, I...don't think I do anything wrong"  
I began to cry again.  
"What is your name child?"  
"my name is (Y/N)"  
"OK (Y/N), I want you to promise me something"  
"What?"   
"Don't be afraid"  
Before I can ask I see a man walk out of the shadows. He had no face and was very tall. I immediately cover my face.  
"Oh my, are you really...slender man?"  
"Yes (Y/N). Are you afraid?"  
I shake my head violently, how could I be afraid of such misunderstood man.  
"No, I am not afraid of you"  
I watched as he knelt in front of me and removed my hand from my face. And a tear rolled down my face.  
"Do not cry child, it is OK."  
He wrapped his long arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. I felt his hand stroke my hair gently. After awhile he pulled away and looked at me. Then he cupped my face and pressed his forehead on mine.   
"Hey, slender"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you being so kind to...someone like me?"  
"because (Y/N) I see you come out here often and almost every time you are bruised up and are crying, I've wanted to help you form the longest time, but I've been afraid that I'd scare you. So tonight I'd thought I'd give it a go."  
"Well, I'm glad you did, also one more thing?"  
"What is it"  
"Does this make us friends?"  
"Yes (Y/N) I believe it does"  
I nod slightly and hug him again. Then he picks me up and teleports me to my house, I immediately cringe.  
"Don't worry, we're only here to get your stuff, then I'm bringing you to live with me."  
"But.."  
"No buts, pack your things and let's go, you can sleep in my room if you'd wish, and I'd make sure everyone knows that you are part of the family now and to respect you."  
"Ok"  
I get all my things pact and we get to his house. He grabs my hand and looks at me.  
"I hope you like your new life (Y/N)"


	2. Doubts Coated With Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided since I have experienced some doubts lately and all that, I wanted to update another part to this story, so why not.

I stood there, looking at myself through the mirror of Slender and I shared bathroom. Flashbacks of how I got here and why I'm here came to mind. I remembered all those names I was called through out my life.

_Fat...Ugly...Useless..._

"(Y/N) are you in here?"

"Ye...yeah Hold on."

I guess he heard the crack in my voice because I heard him standing out side the door.

"(Y/N) Please come out."

_He doesn't care, no one does, how could they. I'm fat and useless_.

"You know that's not true (Y/N) now please, let me in."

_I might as well just disappear, no one would notice or care, no one loves me anyway_

I heard the door knob wriggling as if someone was trying to get in.

_How will you explain the scars to people, your worthless_

"(Y/N), you know I don't care about the scars, your beautiful regardless."

_Don't let him in, he's lying._

"(Y/N) Please stop thinking that."

As soon as I heard the door open I fell to the ground and began crying. Slender was instantly by my side holding me on his lap and telling me that it was ok.

_it's not ok, it never will be._

He picked me up and carried me to the bed and laid me down. Then he crawled up next to me and pulled my head into his chest.

"Shh...It's ok, I'm here."

_Don't listen to him, he'll break you like everyone else has_

I felt him place a gentle kiss on my forehead before whispering soft things to me.

"(Y/N), I will never break you, ok, trust me."

That's what everyone else said.

He sighed and I thought he was going to leave, but instead he pulled me on top of him and gently stroked my hair causing me to relax. Eventually the tears stopped flowing and I was calm and the voices went away.

"(Y/N)"

"Yes"

I looked up at him and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you, with all my heart, please, if you start thinking those things, remember that, and call out to me, I'll be there."

"ok."

I smiled weakly at him before slowly drifting off into a deep, relaxing sleep. 


End file.
